The Center of the World
by Valentina LaFontaine
Summary: Behind Jonathan Crane's deep blue eyes hid secrets. These secrets started off as small vices but as he matured so did they. It continued to fester in his soul until finally it exploded. This made the skinny man become the notorious Master of Fear.


Delilah was sitting on the porch of her house drinking lemonade, and watching the sky. She did this a lot, especially more recently because of her recent pregnancy. There were no birds in the sky today because of the huge thunder storm that was all over the news. She heard the thunder bang throughout the sky, and without warning rain poured from the clouds. She held out her palm and let the rain fall into her hand and slide off into the ground forever forgotten. She didn't want it to rain, she always loved to see the birds fly. Delilah wished she could be one of those birds, but her current state left her unable to run through the streets of Bludhaven. The young woman missed her lover Mickey. She hadn't seen him since she told him about the baby. He was supportive at first, he got a good paying job, wanted to marry her so they could raise their child together but this was not to be.

He did his best to avoid her, and when she did spot him he ignored her and pretended that she wasn't there. After months and months of begging him to be part of her life her spirit was broken and she gave up. Now the seventeen year old soon to be mother was alone, was with her mother Catherine.

Delilah was a beautiful girl, skinny, and tall with beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair that was tied up in a messy bun. She didn't have time for doing her hair anymore. She hid her pregnancy from the world under big t-shirts and sweat pants. She wanted her old body back, and not have the disgusting baby bump. She grew to hate the baby, not only did it take away her looks but also the only man she could ever love. When she thought of Mickey her heart sank and the baby began to kick. She hit her stomach and barked silently for the baby to shut up. Her mother Catherine saw through the window her daughter sitting silently. The older woman walked out and looked at her sternly.

"Why are you out here?" she asked, her cold green eyes on her child.

"You already know, Mother." the young woman replied still staring at the sky. Catherine stuck her nose up and her thin lips formed a formed a frown.

"God help me, Delilah." She motioned the cross across her forehead and closed her eyes. "How far apart are your contractions now?"

"I don't know."

"You should. We need to take you to the hospital."

"I don't want to go."

"Delilah it's best for the baby-."

"I don't give a shit about the baby!" Delilah barked, breaking her trance away from the rain. Catherine's eyes widen and she pointed a stern finger at her.

"Delilah Elizabeth Crane, if you don't watch your mouth I'll tan that smart alec hide of yours till the heavens bring angels to deliver you."

"Whatever, Mother." she sneered. "Lets just go." She got up from the chair, walked back inside and grabbed the 'baby bag' filled with everything she would need. Catherine followed behind her muttering prayers for her daughter's soul.  


* * *

Jonathan Crane was born on May, 25 and was abandoned at the hospital only a day later. Catherine checked everywhere and had the entire hospital running ragged to find her daughter, but it was all in vain. Delilah took all the money she could find in the house along with several clothes that she used in the baby bag. The young woman had no wish to have or even be near the baby. She only named him, signed the birth certificate and checked herself out. Catherine didn't see the point on trying to find her daughter, Delilah had done this more times then the woman could count.

Catherine wasn't going to let her grandchild be raised by foul heathens of the world. He needed to be raised stricter than his mother was and taught good Christian values. It was for the best. So she took her grandchild from the hospital, swallowed the resentment for her daughter and picked up formula from a nearby grocery store. When she brought him home, she sat down in the rocking chair that she breastfed Delilah in and fed her grandchild.

_'You're going to be something special, Jonathan.' _she thought as she stroked the thin hair on his head. _'You better not dissappoint me.'_

* * *

_Short yes I know, but it gives you the idea of what type of household Jonathan Crane was born into. I hoped you liked it. I started this mostly because the idea struck me in school and I needed let these ideas out. Hopefully I can get some reviews on this bad boy. :) Thanks a million.  
-Val._


End file.
